


Five Days

by Memessavedme



Series: I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Organized Crime, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Son of Mafia Boss Billy Hargrove x Mafia Associate Steve Harrington.Steve can't find Billy and he's fearing the worst.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I thought I sold my soul, but he kept the receipt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Five Days

Five days. It had been five days since Billy Hargrove had dropped off the face of the earth, again. He'd done this before, disappeared without warning only to be found days later in some back alley drugged out of his mind, on god knows what. Except, this time Steve was involved. 

Three days it had taken Steve to search all of San Diego for his boss's spoilt lost son. For three days he drove down every street, down every alley, searched every known drug den before he realised where he'd be. His own god damn apartment.

Being who he is, or rather who he is the son of Billy lived in secret locations throughout the city, all of which he had taken Steve to for secret hook ups that ended in him sneaking out a window and getting the bus home to avoid suspicion. 

For four days Steve had covered for the idiot. Doing his jobs, lying for him. He knew how much trouble he'd be in if anyone found out but he also knew what Neil Hargrove, the Boss did when Billy didn't follow orders.

When he pushed open the front door the smell of the inside hit the back of his throat instantly, a small gag escaped Steve's lips. It was dark, so dark he couldn't see anything inside. 

As he closed the door behind him he switched on the hallway light to see a pile of sick right at his feet, a trail of dismay leading to the living room doorway. Stepping over the puke, the clothes and the smashed vase he made it to the end of the hall to find a turned over coffee table and broken glass everywhere.

"Billy?". He called out but no one answered. There was a lamp on in the corner, illuminating the mess of a room. That's when he saw it, the kitchen counter. "For fuck sake". He said out loud as he touched the white powder to his tongue. He didn't recorgnise the taste, which only made him more anxious to find Billy.

"Who the fuck is in my house?". He heard someone slur from the next room. 

"Billy?". Steve followed the grunts until he found him. Lying on his back beside the bed, covered in his own vomit and whatever alcohol he'd been drinking, by the look of the apartment it had been a lot.

"Oh, it's you. What you doin' here, beautiful?". Billy was smiling but his eyes were barely open. His fingers were gripping some bottle of Bourbon. 

"Fucking hell, Billy". Steve exclaimed bending down to help him up. "What the fuck is this?". 

"What? Don't like a little party?". He chuckled but it was hallow, a laugh that was there to try and convince himself that everything was fine. 

"You've been in here for five days?". Steve was trying to get him to walk but his legs weren't cooperating, in the finish he threw Billy over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

"Five days? Broke my record". He didn't fight when Steve pulled off his shirt and socks. "Wanna have some fun, pretty boy?". He grabbed at Steve as he tried to kiss him but Steve pushed him into the bathtub before he could reach his lips. 

"You can't be doing this, babe. Your dad will actually kill you". Steve almost couldn't look at the man infront of him. His eyes barely able to focus on him as he pulled off his underwear, threw them straight in the bin and turned the shower on.

"Hopefully". Billy didn't react to the water hitting him. Didn't flinch.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?". Steve snapped, pulling the shower curtain out of the way. He didn't reply so Steve took a cup from the sink and threw the water in his face.

"Fuck". He finally opened his eyes and for the first time Steve saw some recognition in them. "Why am I in the bath?". 

"Because you're a fucking idiot who goes on five day benders". Steve was pouring more water over him trying to get the stench off him.

"Shit. Shit, my dad is gonna kill me". Billy sat up and wiped his face.

"I had to lie to his fucking face, Billy". Steve helped him stand up, holding his arms as he stood there trying to process it all. "He doesn't know you're like this. I made sure of it. I can't watch him do-. I can't stand there and do nothing like last time. Not again".

"I know. Thank you". Billy was reaching out to rest his wet hand on Steve's cheek but it was shaking. Shaking to the point he pulled it back. "I'm sorry".

"Why?". Steve helped him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. 

"What?".

"Why get shitfaced on whatever is on the counter and drink yourself into a coma?". It became quite apparent that whatever strength Billy had left he had used stepping down and staying somewhat steady. 

He didn't answer, this time he was staring. Not at anything in particular but his eyes were focused on something that Steve couldn't see. 

Steve lifted Billy up again, bridal style into the bedroom and put him down on the bed. He threw a blanket over him and sat on the edge. "He finally made me do it". 

Steve took his hand and in both of his and looked at the blond's tired expression. 

"He said if I didn't he'd destroy everything I care about because if I didn't get made I'd be an embarrassment". Billy finally turned to Steve as he lay looking up at him.

"Shit". Steve looked away but felt Billy's free hand pull his face back to his. "Why didn't you call me?".

"I don't know" He rested his hand on Steve's knee. "All I remember is shutting the front door and throwing up all over the rug. I think I downed something that kicked in real fucking quick because after that it's blank".

"Jesus Christ, Billy". They sat looking at eachother in the dim light of the cold bedroom for a moment. "You said before that you hoped your dad would kill you".

"I mean, if he'd just done it you wouldn't be dealing with this right now". Billy sat up and pulled his hands back to himself.

"Shut up. I'd rather be cleaning sick off your face than you in the ground, babe". Steve lifted Billy's face and rested his forehead to his. "Don't ever think I'm better off without you. Without us". 

Billy smiled. "What did I do to deserve you, Bambi?". 

"Get some sleep, we'll deal with all that shit tomorrow". Billy lay back down but this time Steve curled himself around him, curling his hair between his fingers as he fell asleep.

Steve didn't sleep of course, the worry of someone busting through the door to find them like that, to find the apartment like that was too much for him to just drift off. He knew what they were doing wouldn't last, that Billy would either marry to keep up appearances or that his father would find out. Leading to one or both of them dead. 

Except in that moment as he felt the familiar heat of Billy against his front, saw the way he curled himself into a ball so tightly and gripped his hand as if he'd disappear if he let go and heard his breathing slow down and soften he didn't care about all that. He knew that in the morning they'd have to face it but right now it was just them, just them in a quiet trashed apartment where they could be themselves. Be them.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a mini series of random moments. If anyone is interested please say:)


End file.
